Typically, feces removers are simple scoops which scoop up feces and are used to deposit the feces into a disposable bag. This requires a user to simultaneously handle the bag and the feces remover as the user pours the feces from the scoop into the bag. Accomplishing this task is difficult for a single person as the person is required to handle the scooper and the bag simultaneously, ensuring that the bag is open to receive the feces. Oftentimes the bag collapses on itself and the user will have to readjust the opening of the bag. Further, the user is required to be in close proximity of the feces as one hand is used to handle the bag and the other hand is handling the scoop. Therefore, the user is typically only a hand length away from the feces.
The feces removers are typically bulky as the scoop component protrudes from the handle perpendicularly. This creates an overall footprint of the feces removal equal to the length of the scoop. To store the typical feces remover the storage area needs at least the foot print area of the scoop component. This takes up valuable space in the user's storage area in which other bulkier items may require. Additionally, the storage area of the feces remover is typically in an area with no easy access to disposable bags. Therefore, to get the bag the user must leave the storage area to retrieve the bag and return.
In light of the above, it will be advantageous to provide a feces remover with the capability to directly deposit feces into a bag, removing the need to simultaneously handle the feces remover and the disposable bag. It would be further advantageous to provide a feces remover with a quick-release head enabling a more compact configuration for easier storage. It would further be advantageous to provide a storage compartment within the feces remover to store disposable bags.